What kind of a fantasy?
by Dhzyeiden
Summary: n/a until chapter 5
1. Before Rendezvous

~Rinchelle's POV~

In the not-so-far distance, a soft  
ringing awoke me from my slumber. The Kagarinese part of the  
household was currently vacant; the maid and butler (aka guardians)  
left for errands and such, while I have no clue where Lennon could  
be. I lifted one of my eyelids to see where the sound was coming  
from, and then it seemed like the volume was raise of the roaring  
phone from across the room. It stopped, and I knew the call was  
missed. The place was, sadly, out of order. I decided to get up and  
do something productive. I straightened my black dress that I took a  
nap in and fluffed the pillows back to its original form. I wouldn't  
usually do anymore than this though, I'm sure Kailen and Meigan  
will take care of any further filth when they arrive back to the  
estate.

Just as I turned on my heel to leave  
the room to get myself a drink and snack, again I heard the ringing  
from the phone next to the room door. Since it was conveniently at my  
side, and not another foot was in the house other than my heeled  
pair, I answered with a pout, hoping the call is short, "Hello,  
Rinchelle speaking"

"RIN RIN!" echoed a squeaky  
high-pitched voice, which I would usually hear galloping around the  
house singing around this time on a daily basis.

"Don't call me that, Mikayla,  
now what business do you have of calling, and where are you?" She  
had been missing since this morning; it would be nice to know her  
explanation of her absence of the last five hours.

"I asked if I could go to a nice  
cafe with Kailen, and Meigan said yes, so I left, and I saw the  
CUTEST boy, and we went to the park, and before I knew it, it was 1  
'o clock. I said I had to go, but before I left, he invited me to a  
ball, and he said I was more than welcome to bring family and friends  
to it, it's a costume ball and-"

I had to ask her a question before  
she started blabbering about the cute boy "Was Kailen with you?"

"Yes, and he said we can make  
arrangements to go as long as you and Lennon agree."

"Ok, and-"

"I forgot to mention something!  
The boy looked a little like Len! His name is even close to it! His  
name is Leonel. He has emerald green eyes, he wears his hair down,  
and it isn't as long as Lennon. I believe he said he was the eldest  
of the Zerzon family? Leonel G. Zerzon... Cool!"

"Can you please tell me where you  
are?" sounded an irritated blonde from the other side of the line.

"Ok, I am a half a mile away from  
the estate. We are going to be walking back after this call. So will  
you be ok with going to the ball tonight?"

There was silence in between the two  
cousins for a long while, when finally the silence was cleared by the  
sleepy and parched girl "Alright, as long as Lennon agrees, that sounds fun!"

There was chatter on the other side  
of the line, the conversation was muffled to my ears. All I could  
understand is Mikayla saying "ok" and squeals. "LEN AGREES LEN  
AGREES LEN AGREE-"

"Wait! How do you know?"

"Lennon went with Meigan for  
errands since Kailen was with me~ and they just happened to be  
passing by and I asked"

"May we continue this conversation  
when we are all home? I'm sure it will be easier to tell us all at  
once"

"Ok, see you later Rin~"

I placed the telephone back to its  
base, sighed, and went downstairs for some chocolate covered orange  
slices the maid makes every morning (and gets devoured finished by  
sunset) for a filling daily snack. I went into the kitchen and found  
chocolate covered banana slices instead. They were just as good, in  
my opinion that is. So I popped a few into my mouth, chewed and  
swallowed, and awaited for my brother, cousin, butler, and maid to  
come home. I keep pondering about the dream I nearly forgot when I  
woke up.

I could tell they were home before I  
heard the cheery singing voice storming through the door, I giggled  
as she wrapped her arms around me, almost pulling me off of the couch  
as if she hasn't seen me for a decade. I looked over at Kailen and  
Meigan; Kailen had the usual childish smile, he was wearing his usual  
and favorite scarf, and was eating Haagen Daz, as normal, while was  
holding and scanning an invitation that was given to Mikayla, passed  
to Kailen to hold onto, passed to Meigan to hold onto while the  
butler was savoring his ice-cream. I'll admit, me, Lennon, nor  
Mikayla ever treat the maid and butler as much as a maid and butler,  
but more as family. They were our aunt and uncle, and we didn't  
know until they became our un-hired staff. They prefer for us to  
refer them to their names or "maid" and "butler" because  
"aunt" and "uncle" made them sound old.

"Mikayla, would you mind telling  
us out this party tonight?" Lennon was settled on the love-seat  
next to the couch I was on the edge of.

"Oh, yes." She remembered the  
reason why she was exited, and started to refresh the story "a cute  
boy invited me to his ball, and he told me that I can also invite  
friends and family. There is a change Luca might arrive from her trip  
this afternoon also! Would that be ok with everyone?" Everyone  
standing or seated in the room nodded, since it wasn't like any of us had anything  
planned for the afternoon. "Excellent! We would have to head off to  
shopping now!" Mikayla grabbed my and Lennon's wrist, turned to  
Meigan, and asked "Will you take us?"

"Sure, but Kailen should take  
Lennon so he doesn't end up as flushed as when you took him last"

"HEY! He looked good in that white  
and black dress! Kailen and Kamau both thought he was a girl! They  
found out a week later whe-"

"Can you change the subject?"  
Lennon and Kailen both were close to shouting directing it to  
Mikayla.

"Best idea; Rin and Mikayla  
will go with me, and Lennon will go with Kailen, done deal?" Meigan  
announced, sounded eager to get started

"Ok!" Mikayla pulled me and  
Meigan to the door. "I almost forgot! You have to be wearing a mask  
to the party! Meet back at the house at 7 o' clock!"

~Gumillia's POV~

"What do you think I should wear  
for the party?" I looked around at all of the hand-made and one  
of-a-kind costumes.

"Might as well make a good first  
impression, right?" Lilia chimed in as she was looking at a mage  
dress, "This is your first year, too bad you missed the before  
years, they were a blast! Glad that you can make it this time"

"We should enjoy ourselves and  
hope we make a good first impression" the red-head, Culara, glanced  
at me with her usually spirit-lifting smile. "I'm going to try  
this costume, be right back," She dashed into a changing room with,  
what appeared to be, a red traditional Chinese royal wedding dress.  
It was foreign, and it wasn't like anyone was getting married, so I thought it was cool.

"Kamau! Kamau! What kind of  
dinosaur costumes do you think there are?" Ryuton was tugging on  
Kamau's sleeve, almost begging for attention.

"Umm, you can try looking around-"

"THAT LOOKS AWESOME!" Ryuton  
pulled Kamau over to a... Robot dinosaur outfit? And it was his  
favorite color, green, also. "And I don't need a separate mask,  
it comes with one!" He dashed right past me to the dressing room  
right next to Culara's.

"Kamau, what do you think that you  
will dress up as?"

"Probably this samurai costume, do  
you need help choosing your costume?" I nodded toward him, hoping  
if he does help me, he wouldn't pick a kimono. "Well, try to  
think of what you like in mind, also your hair style so it doesn't  
seem out of place. Also, keep your hair and eye color in your  
thoughts also when choosing your color."

I was surprised what he said was  
wise. I went into thought. After a little while, I found a great  
costume. I took it off of the rack, and went to the dressing room  
after Culara came out and got dressed.

"I knew she would like the steampunk style," Kamai said with a  
chuckle, and went into the dressing room after Ryuton to get changed.


	2. Preparations

~Lennon's POV~

Kailen took me  
into a store to try to find some costumes, it is a local store that  
makes one-of-a-kind costumes, and it's usually open all  
year long. We split up at the entrance, he went left and I went  
right, nearby the dressing rooms. I thought I saw a glance of violet or purple  
by the rooms, but I didn't look, and continued to looked at the  
well-tailored pirate costumes... but as I noticed, most of them were  
girl costumes, and it was hard to find a guys costume, not to mention  
my size too.

"Are you  
thinking of cross-dressing again this year, Len~?"

A blonde chirped  
in her mage costume, but I recognize the girl as Lilia, a family  
member of a very cruel group. "I didn't get to choose my costume  
last year! That was embarrassing to wear!"

"Ah, but you  
looked really hot," My faced exploded with blush and anger, not  
wanting to remember almost being r- "Kamau~ your lover is here~!"

"Huh? Who are  
you talking about Lilia? And would you mind waiting until I get ou-"

I didn't wait  
for that sentence to be finished, I jumped into the rack, so I would  
be hidden under the feminine costumes, and I figured maybe even trying to look  
for a costume my taste is too hard.

"Aww, you  
missed it, Kamau~ he's being shy, hurry up and come out so you  
don't miss her face~!"

Lilia was even calling me a she now! While try to conceal my identity, I felt my face smacked with a... I don't know  
what it was. I would say a tail of some sort. The feet of the person  
turned facing me, then looking in-between two pink pirate costumes  
popped a green haired, buck toothed boy. He didn't seem familiar.  
"Why are you hiding here?" I'm not sure why, but his voice  
reminded me of G#chapin, a character I used to like growing up.

"Ryuton, would  
you mind getting Lennon, the blonde you just saw, out of the costume  
rack?"

He nodded, but I  
crept over to the warfare costumes in the next aisle before I was  
spotted to be dragged out of my protection from embarrassment. I saw  
blue and white shoes walk past me, but walking in a strange pattern  
as if he was looking for something. Of course, that something would  
probably be me. Then I saw the feet confirm its destination, and  
started perfect gaited to the check out. I expected that he wouldn't  
hear the S.O.S. code tapping by his feet. Kailen, you idiot!

"Now what were  
you saying from earlier?" I heard the owner of a pair or navy blue  
shoes turning to the person with black, knee-high boots. I'm sure  
the voices of Kamau and Lilia were softy whispering; to me it was all  
muffled. Then the boots walked over to where I came out of, and  
inspected the area.

"Hi Kamau~"  
I heard the childish voice of my uncle, Kailen, call out to him.  
"Have you by any chance seen Lennon?"

"He's at the  
store? I haven't seen him, have you seen the kid Lilia and Ryuton  
were talking about?"

"Those two are  
acting so clueless about their lover," Lilia did a dramatic sigh,  
"Two men, one poor maiden, an-"

"What are you  
talking about? Now, can you at least tell me where the paladin  
cosplay goes, I should at least know if I'm going to put this back  
for you" Oh no! That's at the warfare section!  
That was maybe part of what she whispered to Kamau, I'm just glad it wasn't  
something else.

"Over there,  
aisle 27." I'll have to come up with-

"Ok, thanks."  
A plan, or an excuse, fast!

~Gumillia's POV~

After I came out  
of the dressing room, I saw Kamau staring at something at the warfare  
section of the costumes. I thought he already got his costume, he was  
even wearing it.

"Kamau, what  
are you looking at? Is something wrong? The way you are staring at  
the rack, it's almost like either you fell in love or frightened to  
death," The blue haired man spoke with a childish tone, making fun  
of Kamau. I doubt that I had ever seen him before, and was what he  
was wearing a costume? He was even wearing a blue scarf, pretty out  
of season if you ask me. The man walked over to the area Kamau was  
looking at, but he had less of an awkward way of staring at what they  
were staring at. "Lennon! What are you doing in there?" The man  
exclaimed with a giggle.

"Kailen, you  
have always said to judge what was inside, I couldn't judge from  
outside in the aisles, so I thought I would go inside and look for  
costumes, and look!" The boy they were looking at inside of the  
racks stood up and held up a costume, "I actually found a pirate  
costume that isn't feminine or oversized! And it looks awesome!"  
The only people that were able to see the costume were Kamau and  
Kailen.

The man, named  
Kailen, ruffled the blonde's bangs in a joking matter. "Is that  
what you want to wear?" Lennon nod shined like a star.ﾠﾠKamau looked  
tenser by the boy's presence.

Lilia chuckled,  
"what a liar," and turned to the check out to buy her costume.  
The rest of us did the same, except Kailen whom already did. "Don't  
let Kailen and Lennon make a fool out of you,"  
a whisper came from over my shoulder.

"Wait, you  
aren't being clear, why?"

"Their family  
is our enemy; it's been that way for generations."

I turned  
around, but there was no one behind her to hear her whisper, "But why?"

~30 Minutes Later~

~Rinchelle's POV~

"Are  
we all ready? It's starting to get dark, so best to be on our  
way~!" Mikayla started to gaze at all of the costumes; Meigan was  
wearing a crimson and onyx black, elegant vampire costume with a ton  
of laces, Kailen was wearing, what seemed like, a deluxe Russian  
Cossack with a pink-tinted scarf, replacing his usual blue one,  
Mikayla was wearing an off-shoulders, knee length maid outfit,  
Lennon's was the one I was most impressed with because it looked so  
much like an actual English pirate outfit from the time when they  
were abundant. Luca even came in time wearing an also elegant angel  
costume.ﾠﾠI was wearing a complex dress from the time Riliane  
Lucifen d'Autriche ruled the country Lucifenia. Our  
masks well disguised our identities, and the make-up took care of eye  
shadow for ladies, and fake (and strangely handsome) injuries for  
Lennon.

"I don't believe I've been  
to this before," I admitted to the  
other family members in the corridor before the door.

"Don't  
stress yourself about it, relax, and try to have fun. If you are  
having trouble at the party, ask me or Lennon for help," the brunette  
volunteered her assistance and Lennon's on their way to the 3 separately designed  
carriages, assuring everything will be as usual and fun at the  
costume part.


End file.
